Like Red On A Rose
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: The last notes of the song still hung in the air, a tear rolled down his cheek "I love you Rose" she stiffened and his nonexistant heart beat wildly "Graham?" Huntsman/ OC Graham/ OC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Huntsman lined up his shot prepared to take down the burly stag, by his estimations the stag had enough meat on him to feed his wolf brother and himself well into the frozen months. The Huntsman smirked as he waited to send his arrow through the stag's heart. Just before he loosed his arrow the stag dropped dead. The Huntsman grit his teeth furious that he had not known someone else had been stalking his prey he strode forward prepared to fight the hunter to the death for the stag if he had to. But he saw no hunter, just a girl in a red hood lips red as blood, hair black as night, skin as pale as freshly fallen snow, and startling eyes as blue as ice. She couldn't be more than twenty years of age and was strikingly beautiful.

"You're a... _girl_"

"Woman" the girl said sharply.

"Who are you?" The Huntsman asked

"Who are you?" The young maiden spat

"I asked first" the woman sighed

"Rose. Rose Red."

"Curious name" the Huntsman said Rose Red glared

"And what pray tell is your name Humbert I presume?" The Huntsman gave her a steely look

"I have no name" the girl arched an eyebrow

"Everyone has a name," said she

"Not I"

"Well I must call you _something_," the huntsman thought for a moment before speaking

"Graham."

"Pardon?"

"You may call me Graham" there was a long pause.

"Did you kill the stag?" Graham asked Rose Red glanced at the stag and then back to Graham

"Well _you_ certainly didn't." It was then the Huntsman recalled why he had so bravely left his hiding place.

"And what where you planning to do with the beast once you killed it?"

"Take it home of coarse." Rose replied

"I've been here since dawn waiting for such an animal that is my kill."

"Oh really?" Spat the young brunette

"I've been here since midnight, therefore the kill is mine." The Huntsman growled when suddenly they heard someone crashing through the underbrush towards them both hunters readied their bows. Just then a maiden about the same age as Rose Red burst out of the brush.

"Rose! There you are!" The girl panted she had lips red as a rose, hair black as night, skin as pale as freshly fallen snow but her eyes were a soft pale green.

"Snow! What are you doing here?" Rose cried as Graham lowered his bow.

"The bow Rose." Snow said dryly

"Oh!" Rose Red lowered her bow as well.

"Father and Regina are looking for you I tried to cover for you but I don't think they bought the story about you practicing etiquette." Graham snorted

"Who is this?" Snow asked gesturing to Graham

"This is um... this is..." Rose floundered

"Graham" Snow nodded curtsying

"Princess Snow White a pleasure." She said Graham turned to Rose

"You're a princess?"

"Perhaps."

"Come along Rose we must make haste!" Snow cried dragging her sister away.

"Wait!" Graham called causing the two princesses to pause

"Will I ever see you again?"

"_Perhaps_." Rose smiled

"We don't have time for this!" Snow cried pulling her sister away leaving the Huntsman and the stag behind.

* * *

Graham woke up on the sheriff's station floor groaning he got to his feet. Looking around he noticed two things one, Emma was nowhere in sight and two, her desk was empty. _How odd_ he thought _that Emma's desk is bare_. Further inspection found Emma had moved into his office and then it hit him his flashes, the wolf, his three and a half kisses with Emma. He shook his head and then realized he had no idea where his fiancée was. Panic seized him and he rushed out of the sheriff's station. People were walking around in a daze and no one seemed to notice him as he ran through the streets searching for his young bride to be. They hadn't been engaged more than a month when he'd became enslaved to the Evil Queen. He wasn't aware of anything as he searched for Rose Red in the streets of the wretched town all he knew was he had to find his true love.

* * *

A few moments earlier somewhere in Storybrooke a young woman sat in her bedroom sobbing. She was mourning her life, her brief crush on the town sheriff had died along with him when he'd passed on from a heart attack, her parents were dead, and she barely was able to keep her crappy job at Granny's. Just then she was hit by a mysterious wind her mind's eye filled with images.

* * *

_"Did you kill the stag?" Graham asked Rose Red glanced at the stag and then back to Graham_

_"Well you certainly didn't."_

* * *

_"I love you" she whispered_

_"I love you too Rose." Graham said_

* * *

_A blur of red ran through the woods away from her life she would miss her sister but she had to get away._

* * *

The young woman blinked as if she was just waking up. She met her own gaze in her mirror and felt tears in her eyes Rose Red was awake and she remembered _everything._

**_I love Gremma but I had to write this Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose ran out of her apartment forgetting her coat in the process. She scrambled through the streets nearly falling off the curb, she felt so small and lost. She hadn't spoken to her sister in about thirty-eight years, she had no friends, and her fiancé was dead. She burst into tears at the thought of Graham never coming back. She'd given up everything to be his wife and now they'd never be. There would be no children with sandy blonde curls and blue eyes, there would be no cottage in the woods where they raised the finest horses in all the lands, there would be no cold winter nights by the fire where she serenaded him for hours on end with her angelic singing voice, there would be nothing.

"Oh Graham" Rose sobbed

"Why did you have to go?" Just then there was a dull roar Rose looked up to see a cloud of purple rushing towards her, would it kill her? Would it erase her memory? Either option was more attractive than the hell she was living now. Squaring her shoulders Rose Red waited for whatever end the cloud would bestow upon her once it over took her. She did not see the horror on her fiancé's face nor hear his shouts for her once he had found her. And with none of that to prevent her Rose let herself be over taken by the purple haze.

* * *

The purple smoke was still swirling around the town. Snow and James were on the main street.

"What's happening?" Snow asked

"Let's find out." James said the purple smoke dissipated. The two of them came across Granny and Red's reunion.

"Oh!" Granny cried engulfing Red in a hug. Red then spotted Snow.

"Snow?" Snow and Red embraced. Meanwhile, the dwarves' found the group.

"Your Highness." Grumpy said Snow and the seven of them shared a group hug.

"The curse… It's broken?" Grumpy asked

"Well, it appears so." James said

"So, what do we do now?" Red asked

"Now? Now I find my daughter." Snow said smiling at James.

"So, it's true." Both parents turned to see their daughter behind them Snow cupped Emma's face before hugging her. Emma did not return the gesture.

"You found us." Snow said through tears James joined in on the awkward hug. Until Henry spoke up

"Grandpa?" Snow laughed

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so." James said

"She did it. She saved you." Said Henry

"She saved all of us." Said Snow

"I… Well…" Emma was at a loss for words.

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Grumpy asked

"That, my friend, is an excellent question." James agreed

"Well, what was that smoke?" Asked Sneezey

"Who did this? What was that smoke?"

"A-And why? And what was that smoke?" Asked Sleepy just then the Blue Fairy joined the crowd.

"Magic. It's here. I can feel it." She said as Snow squeezed her hand in greeting

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Henry said

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it – the Queen." Grumpy said

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina." Emma said.

* * *

The smoke cleared and Graham rushed to his now unconscious fiancée's side

"Rose! Rose wake up!" He cried shaking her though she did not stir

"Rose you have to wake up!" Graham said desperately as he heard people approaching he couldn't quiet make out the words.

"-You must... questions"

"-Questions... Gold... town?" Graham turned to see Emma and a posse walking down the street

"Emma!" He cried

"Help us!" But he went unheard.

"Uh… Shouldn't we talk about 'it' first?" Snow White asked the blonde

"What?" Emma asked

"Us, your life, everything?"

"Can we do everything maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or…several…bottles."

"I know it's a lot to take in – for all of us." Prince James said

"And we don't want to push, but we've waited for this moment for so long-"

"Yeah, so have I. I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. But, of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being… I-I just need a little time. That's… That's all." But Snow was no longer listening

"Oh my gods" Snow ran to her elder sister's crumpled form

"Rose? Rose!" Snow shook her sister waking her successfully

"Snow?" The two sisters embraced

"We thought you were dead! Father had a funeral pyre even though there was no body!"

"That was the point dear sister, we couldn't raise a family on the run from Father's men now could we?"

"_We_?" Snow asked confused Rose's eyes filled with tears

"Graham and I" she said sadly

"Graham!" Emma looked livid

"Graham was married!?"

"Engaged" Rose said

"We were going to get married on Firefly Hill but that's at least a two month journey, I woke up one morning and Graham was just gone."

"Enslaved to the Evil Queen" Henry said Rose smiled at the young boy.

"What's your name little one?" She asked

"I'm Henry, I'm your great-nephew!" Henry said brightly Emma groaned

"And this is Emma she's the-"

"Savior, I know it is a pleasure to finally meet you Emma." Rose said just then there was a great din behind them

"Come on!" Someone shouted. The group looked behind them, and saw an angry mob running down one of the cross streets.

"Snow." James said urgently Jiminy quickly ran up to the group.

"There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!" He cried

"What?" Rose Red squeaked

"Great, let's watch." Grumpy said dryly

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong." Jiminy said

"She's my stepmother! Despite what she's done she's the woman who raised me!" Rose snapped

"He's right." Henry added

"Please. She's still my mom." Rose shot Snow a confused look

"I'll explain everything later" Snow whispered

"We have to stop them." Emma said

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter." James said the group ran toward the direction of the mob.

* * *

"Now… Where were we?" Dr. Whale snarled in Regina's face as the group arrived Emma pushed her way through the crowd, with the rest of the group behind her.

"Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!" She pushed Dr. Whale away from Regina.

"Why should I listen to you?" Asked Whale

"Because I am still Sheriff." Snapped Emma

"And because she saved you. All of you!" Said James

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Snow added

"We are not murderers here." Said Emma

"Well, we're not from this world."

"Yeah, well, you're in it now." Emma growled James pushed Dr. Whale.

"Okay, Whale. We're done." Dr. Whale pushed back.

"Back off. You're not my prince." Whale said

"Who are you, Whale?" James asked

"That's my business."

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it." James replied

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours." Snow added

* * *

Emma, James, Snow, Regina, Rose Red and Henry were at the station. They locked Regina in one of the cells.

"So, I'm a prisoner now." Regina said

"The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?" James demanded

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone." Regina said

"Ok my turn" said Rose

"Why Graham?"

"Pardon me dear?"

"Don't play games with me stepmother, what was so special about my fiancé that you just had to have him?" Rose spat

"Simple. I thought he had no heart, and if I'd known about you he would have been my last choice" Regina said

"We should get to Gold." Snow said touching her sister's shoulder. The five of them left.

* * *

James, Snow and Rose watched as Emma loaded Henry into the car with Red.

"Keep him safe, Ruby." Emma said James looked over at his wife

"Don't push it, Snow." He said

"I'm not…" Snow said

"You guys ready?" Emma asked

"We need to talk." James hung his head

"You tried" Rose whispered

"I… Well, I don't… I just… I don't want to talk." Emma waif

"Well, I do, kay. Gold can wait. I can't. I mean, you're my daughter, and… I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked. But, we didn't know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn't even have talked about – one night stands and the like."

"One night stands?" James asked

"Whale." Snow replied

"Whale?!" James cried

"We were cursed. That is neither here, no there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter and, now, we do. And, so… Please, let's talk." Snow said

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Emma asked defeated

"We're together – finally. And I can't help but think you're not happy about it."

"Oh, I am. But, see… Here's the thing – no matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away." Emma said

"We did that to give you your best chance." Snow said

"You did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes, and princesses, and that's great. A-And amazing. And wonderful. But it doesn't change the fact that, for my entire life, I've been alone." Emma said

"But, if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too." Snow said

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse? Come on. Let's just… Let's go find Gold." Emma said pushing past them.

* * *

Gold was making tea, when Emma, Snow, Rose, and James entered his shop.

"What can I do for you?" He asked

"What you can do, is tell us what you did." Emma said

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific." Gold said

"You know damn well what we're talking about." James snarled

"You double-crossed Emma, you, uh, took your…potion, from her." Snow said

"And did who knows what to this town."

"And, worst of all, you risked Henry's life." Emma finished

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?"

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face." Emma growled

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy Henry survive?" Gold asked

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken? And let's see. Uh, Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you." Gold said

"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?" Emma spat

"You know… Magic." Replied Gold

"Why?" Asked Snow

"Not telling." Smirked the imp a loud explosion rocked the building.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Emma as they rushed over to the window to find that all of the transformers were blowing up outside.

"That… Is my gift to you. That… Is going to take care of Regina." Said Gold

"Emma, come on." Snow called

"We need to go take care of this." Said James

"We're not done." Emma snarled

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor." Gold said as the four of them left.

* * *

Emma, James, Snow and Rose arrived at the sheriff's station as the evil Gold sent began sucking out Regina's soul.

"Hey!" Barked James he smashed the creature with a chair. The thing then began throwing furniture around the station.

"Over here!" Snow used a lighter and an aerosol can to create a flamethrower, which drove the demon out the window.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked

"A wraith. A soul sucker." Regina explained

"But I thought those were just an legend told by mothers to keep their children inside at night" Rose said

"Oh I assure you my dear they are quite real" Regina said

"Did I-"

"Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey – me." Regina said

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then, we have a problem."

"No, we don't. Regina does." James spat

"What?" Regina cried

"David?" Snow looked at her husband

"You want to let her die?" Emma cried

"Why not? Then it goes away and then, we're safe." James said

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter, there." Regina spat

"No, you don't get to judge us." James spat

"She's our stepmother!" Rose cried

"Why are you so loyal to her?" James asked

"She abducted your true love, took his heart-"

"You took Graham's heart?" Rose cried in horror Regina ignored her

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry. She's not dying." Emma said

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Snow asked

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone." Replied Regina.

* * *

Emma and Regina were in Regina's office. Regina pulled out the hatbox containing Jefferson's hat.

"Did Henry really ask you to protect me?" Regina asked

"Yes." Regina pulled out the hat.

"The hat. You had it all along." Emma said

"What do you mean?"

"That's Jefferson's hat."

"Who's Jefferson?" Regina lied smoothly Snow, Rose and James entered with brooms for improvised torches.

"Torches – for when it comes back. I know it's old fashioned, but so am I." James explained

"So. How does it work?" Snow asked as they brought the hat and torches to another room.

"It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the wraith in there." Regina explained

"Oh, yeah. Just that." James said sarcastically Rose shot him a look

"Could it open a portal to the world of the dead?" As she asked Graham appeared

"No," Regina said as Graham reacted for Rose's hand to his horror his hand passed through hers and she shivered.

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone?" Snow was saying

"It is. But, sending it to a place that no longer exists… Well, that's banishing it to oblivion." Regina said. The lights began to flicker as they heard the wraith approaching. They lit their torches.

"Regina." Emma said urgently Regina attempted to open a portal with the hat, but it only slightly spun.

"I'm trying." Regina spat the doors to the room burst open Everyone continued to hold off the wraith, while Regina still couldn't get the hat to work.

"It's not working!" Regina cried

"What is the problem." Emma asked

"Magic… It's different here."

"Now would be the time!" James snapped Emma touched Regina's shoulder, which seemed to trigger Regina's magic. The hat began to spin and the purple vortex appeared.

"It's coming!" James cried the wraith got past James' defense and charged towards Regina and the hat.

"Regina!" Emma cried Emma pushed Regina out of the way, causing the wraith to fall through the portal. However, on the way down, it grabbed Emma's ankle and dragged her through the portal, as well.

"No!" Snow screamed

"Snow!" James cried

"I'm not losing her again."

"Neither am I!" Snow jumped into the portal to follow Emma. James jumped towards the vortex, but the portal closed before he could get through it. He ended up landing on the floor as Regina, Rose and unbeknown to everyone else Graham looked on. James frantically swiped at the floor, when he noticed the crushed hat underneath him. He got up and stalked towards Regina.

"Where are they?!" He roared

"I have no idea." Regina said

"Are they dead?"

"The curse – it destroyed all the lands."

"Are they dead?!" James barked

"I don't know." Regina snapped

"I should've killed you myself." James seethed

"Well, then. What's stopping you?" Regina jeered Regina magically three James up against the opposite wall. Vines magically protruded from the wall, holding James in place while attempting to strangle him.

"Regina stop!" Rose screamed

"You think you're some heroic prince? Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when I could. And now… Now I can." Regina said knocking Rose aside Henry and Red entered.

"Mom?" Regina turned her attention towards Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" Henry demanded

"It's okay. You're safe now." Regina said the vines disappeared and James fell to the ground. Red went over to help him.

"W-Where's my mom and where's-"

"They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're… Henry, I'm sorry." Regina said

"No, you're not." Henry said

"You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you." Regina begged

"Then, prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me – leave everyone – alone." Henry said

"But where will you go?" Regina asked

"With me." James said looking over at Rose

"With us" the four of them left, leaving Regina alone.

_**TADA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

On the main street, a few townspeople were attempting to clear away the damage caused by the wraith. Outside of the town hall, the citizens of Storybrooke had set up a Crisis Center. Marco was putting up 'missing' posters of Pinocchio.

"My boy… My poor boy." The old man said as Rose trailed by Graham walked past him towards Red who was speaking to the crowd.

"If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table. If you need counseling, Dr. Hopper has a signup sheet. If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school." Rose hadn't slept at all the night before and she was on a mission.

"Rose!" Red looked worried

"Where is he buried?" Rose asked

"You shouldn't be here, did you sleep at all?" Red asked

"Please Red I need to know" Rose begged

"I don't know, come on Rose you need to sleep" Red said

"I can't he's there when I sleep" Red looked at her sympathetically.

"This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don't know what to do." The Blue Fairy said

"It's okay. It'll be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm. I have a feeling our Prince is working on something right now." Red told her.

* * *

James knocked on Regina's door. When she answered, he lets himself in.

"Tell me…about this." He held up Jefferson's crushed hat.

"Surprised you don't have armed guards 'round the clock" Regina spat

"Don't need 'em. We both know if you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head."

"Who's going to risk coming at me?

"Take your chances, then. But I think that little wallpaper trick? Was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now, the only thing keeping you alive? Is that Henry wishes it. Now, this." James said

"It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away." Regina said

"Well, where did you get it?"

"I've long since forgotten." Regina lied smoothly

"You know what? Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my son." She spat

"Oh, because you took such great care of him." James scoffed

"I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine." Regina spat

"Okay, listen. I need my family. There's magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them." James he was desperate.

"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as you said, you'd be charcoal." Regina said

"Oh, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You've earned every bit of this." James said

"Keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now, I don't have magic and I don't have my son. But, when I get one, I get the other. And you don't want to be around when that happens." Regina said not even bothering to hide the veiled threat.

"If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him." James said before leaving.

* * *

James arrived at the Crisis Center, where he spotted Henry and Rose.

"Henry! Have you seen Blue? Uh, Mother Superior?" He asked

"No. But everyone is looking for you." Henry said as several people began harassing James with questions.

"Do we know where Rump- Mr. Gold is?" Red asked

"Wait! Does the Queen still have power?" Jiminy said

"I thought I would find my boy." Marco said

"Please! We've got to be planning something!" Henry cried

"Hey, let me ask you something? Are the nuns still nuns? Or can they, you know, date?" Dr. Whale asked

"Uh, I don't know." James said

"Don't say it's me asking…" Whale said

"Blue!" He spotted Mother Superior.

"Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby. Maybe I could go after them that way." James said

"It's possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here… No, it's hopeless." The Blue Fairy sighed

"You'll find another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news." Henry said encouragingly. Grumpy, along with the rest of the group of dwarves, came rushing in.

"Terrible news! Terrible news! We were out at the town limits. Tell them who you think you are, Sneezey."

"Oh, will you stop calling me that. You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own the Pharmacy. What's going on here? Sneezey said

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again." Grumpy said

"A-And coming back doesn't fix it? Jiminy asked

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling 'terrible news'?! If we leave, our curse selves become our only selves." Grumpy said the crowd began to panic.

"I wonder if my mom knows?" Henry said James separated himself from the crowd and attempted to leave, while Henry and the rest of them followed.

"I can help!" Henry shouted

"People! Everybody! Everybody meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything." James said Red and Henry followed James to talk alone Rose was already gone.

"What's the plan?" Red asked

"I don't know. But I got two hours to figure it out." James said.

* * *

In her living room, Regina attempted to magically light a candle.

"Come on…" she muttered the candle briefly flickered, and then went out.

"Light, damn you! Regina snapped as she picked up the candle and threw it in the fireplace in frustration. She headed to the front door, where she tentatively surveyed the area outside her house. Seeing that the coast was clear, she started to walk to her car, when Rose Red appeared she looked tired and like she'd been crying

"Rose!" Regina was shocked by her stepdaughter's condition had the same woman been in her office only hours ago? Silent sobs racked the young woman and Regina reached out to her. She had always favored Rose over her younger sister.

"Come inside dear" Rose allowed herself to be led inside the mayor's house to the living room

"Sit, sit" Regina urged her stepdaughter before setting across from her.

"What happened Rose?" Regina asked concerned

"He was my everything," Rose said

"And now he's gone! I don't even know where you buried him!" The exhaustion and grief leaked into her voice. Regina frowned

"Rose, did you sleep at all last night?"

"Of coarse not!" Rose snapped

"He's there whenever I close my eyes for more than a second!" Regina looked at her stepdaughter sympathetically.

"He could be here with me now if you had just left us alone!" Regina was taken aback

"Rose dear I didn't know, if I had-"

"If you had he would've been your last choice I know you said that last night!" Rose shivered

"I hate you!" She screamed before storming out of the house Regina followed her but was cut off by Jiminy.

"Regina! I thought you might want to talk." He said

"Oh, right. The conscience thing." Regina said as she watched Rose disappear around the corner

"It's what I do." The former cricket said feebly

"I'm in no mood." Regina said

"That's too bad, cause… Cause I think talking about your pain might be very helpful. Might help you learn who you truly are." Jiminy said

"I know who I am." Regina spat before getting in her car and leaving.

* * *

Regina entered Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Seeing that he was not there, she began to rummage through his books. Mr. Gold appeared.

"The library's beneath the clock tower. You closed it, remember? When you still had power." He said

"I need the book. I need to get my son back." Regina said

"Which book?" Regina fixed him with a look

"Ah. So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mummy's help?"

"Give me the book." Regina snapped

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen." Gold said

"I don't have time. It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back." Regina said

"Yeah, well, I don't have time, either. Leave. Please." Gold said. Nothing happened

"Well, how about that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch." Regina smirked

"Well, the fact remains, jumpstarting your magic is not in my best interest." Gold said

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that, you and I, are keeping that little secret. You're up to something. And it doesn't involve going back home." Regina went to look in a chest on the counter, but Mr. Gold stopped her. He magically produced the book.

"Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough in the system." He warned

"I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my son back." Regina said she grabbed the book from him and headed to the door.

"Oh my…"

"What?" Regina snapped

"It's just, holding that… I told you once you didn't look like her, but now… Now I can see it." Gold said as Regina left.

* * *

Regina sat under her apple tree, tightly grasping the book she received from Mr. Gold.

* * *

At Mary Margaret's apartment, James practiced a speech in front of the mirror while Henry watched.

"People of Storybrooke. I know we're trapped together again, and things look bleak. But… They're not."

"No, keep going. You were on to something." Henry said

"No, I wasn't. I did the fighting, Snow did the talking." James said

"And Aunt Rose?" Henry asked

"Aunt Rose wasn't around then bud, back then she was your grandmother's dead sister. Where is she anyway? She's suppose to watch you during the thing," James said pulling the hat out of his bag.

"Can I see that?" Henry asked

"Yeah."

"I think I know what this is." Henry flipped through the pages in his book until he found the story about the Mad Hatter.

"It's the Mad Hatter's hat. It's a portal between worlds." Henry explained

"The Mad Matter…"

"You've heard of him?" Henry asked

"No. I-I mean, yeah. I mean, the prince me doesn't know him, but David had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland in school. I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I-I mean, who is he here?" James asked

"I don't know. Maybe he'll check in at the Crisis Center. You could check after the thing." Henry said

"What thing?" James said distracted

"The meeting? Where you tell us about your plan, remember? The speech you were doing?" Henry said trying to remind his grandfather.

"Right. I'll be back for that." James left while Henry tried to go with him.

"Gramps, you got to use me. Come on! The curse was broken cause of me. Let me help!" He heard the door shut.

"Or…not."

* * *

Mr. Gold was packing a bag with several brochures and maps, when James barged in.

"It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away." Gold said dryly

"Looks like it." James said

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter. If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview." Gold said

"Of course it is." James said

"So, what's the commotion outside?"

"Oh, a little stir at the border. Problem crossing the line." James said

"Do tell."

"Actually, I'm here to buy something. A way to find someone." James said

"Well, like a map?"

"Something with a bit more kick. Like the ring you gave me to find Snow."

"Ah, yeah, magic. Whom are you following?" Gold asked

"Not telling."

"So, do you have something of theirs, this missing person?" Gold asked

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No." Mr. Gold pulled a vial out of the box behind him.

"Pour this on the object, and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it." He held it in front of him, but pulled away when James went to take it.

"What do you want?" James asked

"Peace. Leave me alone."

"What do you care what David Nolan does?" James scoffed

"Oh, no. It's Charming I worry about. I'd like a little non-interference guarantee." Gold said

"Fine. If, you give me the same. You and I – we stay out of each other's way." James bargained he handed the potion over.

"Thank you for your business." James started to leave, but Mr. Gold interrupted him.

"So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?" He asked

"You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here." James left. Mr. Gold smashed two of his display cases with his cane.

* * *

Regina was still sitting under her apple tree with the book. She opened it to a page depicting a tree. She gently blew across the pages, causing a black dust to lift from the pages. She inhaled the dust, causing her eyes to faintly glow for a moment. The black rotten apples on the tree turned ripe once again.

* * *

On the main street, James poured the potion on top of the hat. Nothing happened for a second, then the hat lifted up and flew through the air. James followed the hat to a flipped car, where there was a voice calling out from the inside. He pried open the door, revealing a man said.

"Ah, thank you. No one heard me." He said

"You okay?" He nodded

"Good. That means we can talk." James dragged the man out of the car.

* * *

The entire town was gathered at the town hall for the meeting. Henry was attempting to call James, who still hadn't arrived.

"Come on, Gramps. Pick up. Come on…"

"Please, everyone. Just be patient. I'm sure he's going to be here any second." Red said Granny was wandering around with her crossbow.

"Granny, do you really need that?" Red asked

"We've got a lawless town, Ruby. Damn right I need it." Granny replied

"Try calling him again." Red told Henry

"He's not picking up."

"Just keep trying." Just then Rose hurried up she looked distraught and nearly collapsed next to Henry. Before Red could react Regina made a grand entrance into the room and casually walked to the front.

"My, what a nice turnout. No need for a fuss. It's just little old me." Regina said

"Regina. Think about what you're doing." Jiminy begged her

"Bug." Regina spat as she magically threw him across the room.

"Hey!" Grumpy shouted she did the same to Grumpy. Granny then fired an arrow at Regina, but Regina simply caught it.

"How sweet." She set the arrow on fire, transforming it into a fireball. She flung it into the crowd, ultimately catching part of the wall on fire.

"What do you want?" Red asked

"Me. She wants me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone." Henry said

"That's my boy." Regina said

"Regina, please" Rose said Regina put her arm around Henry's shoulder

"White Oak" she said and led Henry out.

* * *

James and the man were sitting at a table outside. The hat was in between them.

"Can you get me through?"

"No."

"Can you get them back?" The man rolled his eyes.

"Can you get it to work?" The man laughed hysterically

"If you only knew."

"Okay. You had a little girl's tea set in your car and a stuffed rabbit toy, so I'm thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do, too. And a wife. And they're out there somewhere. In the Enchanted Forest, or a void, I don't even know. But I'm going to get them back." James said

"They're in the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure. I just can't get there." The man said

"It still exists?" James asked

"It exists. I don't know if that matters, since we can't go there." The man cried

"So, you won't help me?" James asked

"I'm a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal, so you're out of luck." The man said James grabbed the man by his shirt collar.

"Well, I'm the closest thing left to a sheriff here, so I can just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way." He growled

"Then all we'll do is both sit. Stuck. Two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever. Two lives, forever at odds. Double the pain, double the suffering." The man replied he suddenly bolted from the table and began running down the main street. While chasing after him, James was stopped by Red.

"David, stop!" She cried

"Get out of my way!" James snapped

"Regina has Henry."

"But he has the way!"

"She has Henry! She's threatening everyone." Red said

"She has Henry?"

"She showed up at your town meeting – the one you missed. Her magic's back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town – they're going to lose everything." Red said

"Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He's my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back." James said

"Back to what? This town is about to come apart. You've got to do something." Red said.

* * *

_White Oak_ Regina's words haunted Rose

"White Oak what does that mean?" Rose muttered to herself. Graham sighed he hated to see her so tortured

"White Oak Cemetery" he said something must have gotten through because he heard Rose whisper

"That's it!" Before racing off to his grave. When she arrived she wept and knelt by his tombstone

"Why?" She sobbed

"Why did you leave me that morning? Why couldn't you have waited until I woke up?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you" Graham said but she didn't hear him this time.

"I miss you" she whimpered

"I miss you too"

"I loved you so much, always have, always will..."

"Rose..."

"But I can't deal with the pain anymore we were planning a life together, children, a home, I'll never have that!"

"Rose you're scaring me" Graham said

"So I'm going to cross the line, I'm going to forget." Rose said

"What? Rose no!" Graham cried

"Goodbye Graham" she got up to leave as Graham tried desperately to stop her but he was unable to he could only follow and watch his true love's self-destruction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and Henry arrived home. The first thing Henry did was run upstairs.

"Now, I don't want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be. Henry!" Regina cried in his room, Henry pulled out a prepared rope made of blankets and threw it out the window. He didn't get very far until Regina stopped him with magical vines.

"Don't fight it, honey. You'll get a splinter." The two of them sat in Henry's room.

"How long am I in prison? Till I grow up?" He asked

"Henry, I rescued you because I love you."

"So, I'm a prisoner because you love me. That's not fair." Henry said

"You know where I come from. That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all."

'You ruined lives. You sent away Mary Margaret and Emma." Henry said

"That was an accident." Regina said

"The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy." Henry said hurt

"But that's all going to change, now. Henry, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do." Regina magically conjured a giant cupcake.

"And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book." Regina said trying to appeal to him

"No one's going to want to come over here. They're scared of you." Henry said Regina was getting to the end of her fuse

"You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you."

"I don't want that." Henry said and suddenly the conversation had transported her back years ago, when a young queen to be tried to escape her power hungry mother's grasp.

"_I don't want to be you."_

* * *

Meanwhile the citizens of Storybrooke had all packed up their cars and were heading along the road leading to the border of the town. James and Red were in the truck ahead of them. They stopped, angling the truck sideways in order to block the way. Everyone angrily got out of their cars, while James and Red got out to confront them.

"Get out of the way! We have a right to go!" Jiminy shouted

"Listen to me! Listen!" James cried the mob went quiet.

"If you cross that line, you're going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse – you'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here, I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but… Even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David, was – is – weak, confused. And he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him, but, you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade, either. Because that David reminds me, not only of who I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses, and my strengths. David, and the Prince. I am both – just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school. And get back to work. I will protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us. Not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together. As we did before. As we shall do again." Everyone was silent. Finally, everyone started back to their cars. Just then he spotted something in the crowd

"Rose?" The former princess froze and slowly turned towards her brother in law. James jumped down out of his truck and stalked towards her

"You were- oh gods- ARE YOU INSANE!?" James roared

"I'm a grieving woman there's a difference!" Rose cried James sighed and led her to her car,

"Get in and stay behind me" and she did.

* * *

James barged into Regina's house Rose behind him, equipped with his sword.

"I want to see him." James brought the sword up to Regina's neck.

"James!" Rose cried in horror

"Henry, come down!" Regina called

"You won't be using your sword." She told James

"Whatever you conjure, I can fight." James said

"I mean, you won't need your sword." She gently pushed the blade away. Henry came down the stairs.

"Henry, you're going to go home with David and Rose." Regina said

"Really?" Henry said hopefully

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. And that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things." Regina said Henry ran back upstairs, leaving Regina and James and Rose alone.

"Then prove it." James said

"How?" Regina asked

"Answer one question – does it exist?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest – our land. Does it still exist?"

"Yes." Rose gasped

"But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son?" Regina beseeched them

"That, I can do." James said Henry returned with his things,

"Don't worry Regina, I'll watch over him like he was my own." The three of them left the house.

* * *

On the main street of Storybrooke, all of the businesses were reopening. The dwarves, armed with their pick axes, file out of a building. They cross paths with Sneezey.

"What do you need those for?" He asked

"Don't worry, brother. You've lost something. It's going to take fairy dust to get it back. So, we're going to do what we do best. Come on, boys. It's off to work we go." Grumpy said elsewhere, in Granny's Diner, Marco was sitting at a table having coffee. Henry, James and Rose entered. Henry whispered something in Marco's ear. Meanwhile, Regina went to burn the spell book, but hesitated. She ended up keeping the book and locking it in a cabinet.

Henry, James and Rose were eating at the counter in Granny's Diner.

"Hey. It exists, Henry. The Enchanted Forest is still out there."

"And… So are they." Henry said

"Yeah."

"But, how do we know they survived the trip there?" Henry asked

"Because I can feel it." James said he fixed Rose with a look saying they'd talk later.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Henry and James were walking down the street (Rose had left early because she taught music at the school.)

"So, what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?" Henry asked

"What's Operation Scorpion?" James frowned

"The code name for our mission to find Emma and Snow? Do you prefer viper? That was my second choice." Henry rambled

"Henry, we need to talk."

"Yeah, scorpion's better."

"No, it's not that. It's…" James didn't know how to break it to him.

"I'm not coming with you." Wow that kid was smart!

"But I… I thought we were going to find Jefferson?"

"I already did." James said

"What? Is he going to help us?" Henry asked

"No. No, Henry, he's not."

"But why didn't you tell me you talked to him?" Henry asked

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you want to find your mom, but Jefferson can't help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat." James told him

"So, why can't I help you look?" Henry asked

"It'll require magic, Henry. And magic-"

"Always comes with a price. I've read the book, you know." Henry told him frankly

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. If you really want to help me, you'll go to school where I know you'll be safe, okay?" James said

"Okay." Henry sighed he started towards the school bus. But once James left, however, Henry headed elsewhere.

* * *

Jefferson was sitting on a bench by the docks. He was staring at a piece of paper with 'Have you seen my Papa?' and a crude, child-like drawing of a man written on it. Henry approached him.

"Jefferson. …Right? The Mad Hatter? I need your help." Henry said

"Look, I already told your grandfather. I can't do anything." Jefferson told the ten-year-old prince.

"I know." Henry said

"But, there must be something we can do."

"I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with." Jefferson said

"Vault? Her vault is here? In Storybrooke?" Henry cried

"It's none of my business. Talk to her."

"What's that?" Jefferson folded up the paper and tucked it in his coat pocket.

"Your daughter's looking for you, isn't she?" Henry asked

"What do you know about it?"

"I read your story. I know how the two of you were separated. Why are you here? She's at school." Henry told him

"I've got to go home, kid." Jefferson said he got up and started to walk away. Henry followed.

"She probably wants to see you." Henry said

"Get out of my way." Henry blocked his path.

"Get out of my way."

"Why aren't you trying to find her?" The young prince demanded Jefferson grabbed Henry by the shoulders.

"Because I left her! And she'll hate me." He cried

"How do you know that?"

"I was on my way… Fate reminded me I shouldn't."

"You should. I've been left, too. Anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst." Henry told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina was packing up her office into boxes, when her cell phone rang.

"Henry! I'm just packing up the office. I've been asked to leave. No, of course it can wait. I'd love to have lunch with you. Granny's – ten minutes." She hung up, grabbed her purse, and left. Once the coast was clear, Henry snuck into her office he looked in one of the drawers of a filing cabinet, locating the ring of Regina's skeleton keys.

* * *

Using his book as a guide, Henry found Regina's father's crypt. Using the skeleton keys to get inside, he spied scrape marks along the floor, figuring out that the sarcophagus could be moved. He pushed it aside and headed down to Regina's vault. Henry paused at the wall of hearts, which could be heard beating inside of their boxes. He went farther into the vault to where several vases and chests were held. He took one of the chests and opened it slowly with one of the keys. Two snakes sprung out of the box, but James arrived just in time to shut the lid.

"Maybe we should've gone with Operation Viper." James said

"You alright?"

"Yeah. How'd you know I was down here?" Henry asked

"Your mom said you asked her to lunch and, when you stood her up, she checked her office, saw her keys missing, figured out the rest. She would've come herself, but she didn't think you'd go with her. Henry, what were you thinking?" James demanded

"I just want them back." Henry said sadly

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them. Riding horses, learning how to sword fight."

"I know. I know. It's okay. Because we're going to do this together. Come on, now. You got to get to school, and I got to make sure no one else finds this place." James said

* * *

Later Jefferson watched Grace and her classmate's get off the bus. He hesitated, but decided to call out for her.

"Grace." Grace turned around and saw him. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Papa! You found me! I knew you would." She cried on the main street, Henry was waiting in Emma's yellow bug. James knocked on the window with a bag in hand.

"I've been thinking… If you're going to start helping me, we've got to make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home." He removed two wooden swords from the bag.

"Seriously?" Henry cried excitedly

"Yeah, you're the grandson of a prince. I think it's about time you learned how to use a sword. Plus your Aunt Rose is going to teach you archery. Henry, I can't get 'em back without you. So, what do you say? You with me?" James said

"Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?" Henry asked eagerly.

"We'll work our way up to it." James promised. The two got out of the car and prepared to duel.

"My liege." James said handing Henry his sword.

"En garde!" The two started to play fight on the sidewalk. Rose Red who was heading home from an after school vocal lesson, laughed at the sight of the man and his grandson unaware that Graham was to watching the sight and smiling. Meanwhile, from a distance, King George watched them all from his car.

_**REVIEW! I've decided to stay in SB because I always do FTL and it's kinda over done.**_


	5. Chapter 5

In the mines of Storybrooke, James and the dwarves were mining for fairy dust. Henry and Rose was there with them.  
"Keep swinging, dwarves." Grumpy said Red entered with a basket of food.  
"They find any fairy dust yet?" She asked  
"No, not yet. But they will. When… When they do, we'll figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and my mom back." Henry said,  
"I'll be back later with lunch." Red said as she left. James stopped and went to put on his shirt.  
"I hate mine dust." James muttered  
"Leroy! If you find anything, I'll be at the Sheriff's station." James called  
"You're taking over as Sheriff?" Grumpy asked  
"Stepping in. Until Emma gets back." James said.

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Red served Belle another iced tea. She was sitting alone in a booth. As Rose entered and looked for a place to sit she sighed  
"Thank you." Belle said,  
"Are you okay?" Red asked her  
"That's your third iced tea this morning. Won't want to call you a cab."  
"No, I… I've never had it iced before. It… It's delicious." Belle said  
"I haven't seen you in here before." Red observed  
"Well, I, uh… I've been a kept woman until recently." Belle admitted,  
"Let me guess – bad breakup?" Red said,  
"I think I may be headed there."  
"Do you have a place to stay? Any family here?"  
"I… I'm not sure. I'm still looking. But I… I'm on my own for now."  
"I can ask Granny about a room here."  
"Really?" Red nodded.  
"Thanks. Uh…"  
"Ruby."  
"Belle." Red turned to Rose  
"Would you mind if Rose sat with you?" She asked Belle  
"Not at all" Belle smiled Rose sat down  
"You look tired, didn't sleep again last night did you?" Red asked Rose shot her a look.  
"Of coarse not," Red amended  
"He was there" Rose said,  
"Scolded me for trying to cross the line... am I crazy?" Rose asked  
"Of coarse not" Belle and Rose said at the same time  
"Look, I don't know you but I sense you've lost some one, some one you loved" Rose nodded  
"I read once that when you lose someone you love they never really leave you." Belle squeezed Rose's hand  
I think what we both really need, is… Is a life. A job."  
"Rose teaches music but... what do you like to do?" Red asked  
"I… I do love books." Belle admitted  
"The library. It's been closed forever, but, uh, things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian?" Red said.

* * *

Belle headed over to the library to check it out. She tried the front door, but it was locked. The windows were all covered with newspapers, or were boarded up. Belle walked around to the back on the library, where a homeless looking man approached her.  
"Excuse me, Miss?"  
"Oh, you startled me." Belle said  
"I… I was just wondering if you had any spare change?" He asked  
"Oh, no. Sorry, I… I don't have any money." Belle said  
"What… What about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?" He asked  
"Uh, no. Why?"  
"I just wanted to make sure." He grabbed Belle, covering her mouth with his hand, and then dragged her off.

* * *

Mr. Gold arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment carrying a piece of paper. James, who was the only one home, answered the door.  
"May I have a word, Sheriff?" He asked  
"Uh, acting Sheriff. And I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made." James said  
"My apologies. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part. And it's not lost on me that I'm now here to ask for your help." Gold said  
"Well then, it shouldn't be lost on you when I say no." James replied  
"Hear me out first. I'm here to report a missing person." He handed James the paper, which turned out to be the missing person poster.  
"She left my home early this morning, her name is Belle."  
"Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is-"  
"Yes."  
"You also said she died." James said  
"I'd thought she had." Gold said  
"Well, why don't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson?" James asked  
"It only works if you have something the person owned. I don't."  
"How can you be sure she's gone missing and not… Run away." James asked  
"I can't. Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight. But you… You're in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I'm going through. Will you help me?" Gold asked

* * *

The man had dropped off Belle to a room in an unknown location.  
"Who are you? What… What do you want from me?" Belle demanded  
"I'm just a man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you." The man said  
"So then who put you up to this?" Belle asked her father entered the room.  
"Belle…" The two hugged.  
"Oh, I've missed you, Belle." He sighed  
"Father…"  
"I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice." Her father said  
"But to kidnap me?" Belle demanded  
"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered the Dark One still had you captive." Her father explained  
"He wasn't holding me captive. I chose to be with him." Belle said  
"Are you saying you fell in love with him?" Her father asked she nodded.  
"But I fear it may be over now."  
"It must be. Promise me you no longer love him. That you will never see him again." Her father said  
"No, no. I'm not a child!" Belle cried  
"You don't understand what that man will do to you. What he's already done." Her father said  
"No, you don't understand. It's my life!" Belle cried  
"Then I don't have a choice." Belle's father said before turning to the man  
"I'm sorry. Do it." The man, again, grabbed Belle.  
"What? Father. Father, what… What are you doing?! Stop!" Belle screamed the man dragged Belle out of the room as her father called to her.  
"Goodbye, Belle. I love you!"  
"Father!"

* * *

James was questioning one of the townspeople, while Mr. Gold watched from a distance. James finished and rejoined him.  
"Do you remember turning a butcher into a pig?"  
"Can't say that I do. Why?" Gold said  
"Well, he does. Apparently, it was his father. I'm beginning to understand why nobody wants to help you." James said  
"W-Well has he seen Belle?"  
"Afraid not."  
"Okay, so what's next?" Gold asked  
"Granny's. We can see who else you terrorized there." James said  
"Look, uh… Can I ask you a question? A-About you and Mary Margaret? H-How… How does that work?"  
"Are you asking dating advice?" James asked stunned  
"Course not, no." Gold said  
"Honesty. That's how we did it. Hard work, and being honest with one another." James said  
"Well, I don't lie." Gold said  
"There's a difference between literal truth, and honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse." James said.

* * *

James and Mr. Gold were questioning Red at Granny's.  
"Belle, huh? Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." She saw Rose fixing her with a look  
"Ruby, listen to me. If you've come across her, you've got to tell me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens." James promised  
"Yeah, but what about him?" Red hissed gesturing to Gold  
"I've got him. Trust me." James said  
"She was in earlier. She was looking for a job. I pointed her in the direction of the library."  
"Well, you think she went there?" Gold asked  
"Don't know. But, when you find her, give her this. She left it in her booth." Red pulled out a sweater from under the counter.  
"Well, that's mine. She didn't have anything for the cold." Gold said  
"If Belle's missing I want to help" Rose said  
"While Graham's tracking skills far surpassed mine I can still track."  
"You sure you'll watch out for her?" Red whispered to James  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I think… I think I can find her. Lately, since things changed, I've been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors."  
"Well, you can smell her?" Gold asked  
"I guess its cause of the wolf thing. But a tracker would be helpful."

* * *

Using the scent of the sweater, and Rose's tracking skills Red led Mr. Gold and James to Moe's flower shop.  
"What's wrong?" James asked  
"We had her, but, uh… I lost her trail. It must be the flowers. I… I can't track her anymore. I'm sorry." Red said  
"Don't be. This is her father's shop." Gold said the four of them entered and Moe confronted them.  
"You again. Out! This is a private establishment – you're not welcome."  
"Where's Belle?" Gold asked  
"I won't let anything happen to her, Moe." James promised  
"We're just worried." Red said  
"Don't be. She's safe. So you can stop looking." Moe said  
"Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her." Gold said  
"You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won't let that happen."  
"What have you done with her?" Gold demanded  
"There's only one way to get her-" Mr. Gold jabbed him in the chest.  
"What have you done with her?" He growled  
"I have to make her forget about you. No matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me, too." Moe said  
"He's sending her across the town line." Gold cried the three of them left the shop with Moe in tow.  
"Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the town line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So, how are you planning to pull it off?" James asked Mr. Gold lunged at Moe and pinned him against the truck with his cane.  
"Where? Where are you sending them across? Tell me!" He snapped  
"Stop it! You're going to kill him." James pried Mr. Gold off of Moe. James looked down at Moe's hands, and saw that they were covered in mine dust.  
"You've been down in the mines. The tunnels – they lead out of town." James said

* * *

In the mines, the man handcuffed Belle to one of the mine carts.  
"Please! Please, please stop. What are you doing?" Belle cried  
"Sending you on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you'll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved." The man explained as he handed her a flashlight.  
"This, should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck." He said as he released the mine cart and it began to speed down the track.  
"No, wait! I'm begging you! Please don't! Don't do this! Please!" Belle screamed Belle searched for the key at the bottom of the cart. She found it, but accidentally dropped it on the ground. The mine cart continued down the track until suddenly, it stopped. A stream of magic produced by Mr. Gold pulled the cart back up the track until it reached the starting point, where Mr. Gold, James, Rose, Moe, and Red were waiting. The handcuffs were magically broken, as well.  
"That is seriously… Wow." Red said  
"Belle, are you alright?" Gold asked  
"Yeah. I, uh… I think so." Belle said  
"You remember who I am?" Gold asked  
"I do, Rumpelstilskin. I… I remember." Belle said Mr. Gold hugged Belle, but she didn't reciprocate.  
"Belle, what's wrong?" Gold asked  
"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me." Belle said  
"Well, Belle, that's just-"  
"I tried to tell them that, Belle. Come with me, darling." Her father urged  
"After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever." Belle said angrily.

At Granny's Diner, Ruby served Belle a plate of food.  
"This one, is a classic. The syrup, goes on the pancakes. It's, um, round things… But I kind of like it when it gets on everything." Red said  
"You know, um… Thank you. I-I mean not just for this, but… For everything." Belle said  
"No worries. And stay here until you're on your feet. Granny will be fine with it." Red said as Rose slid into the booth across from Belle  
"Rose! What can I get you? Some coffee perhaps?" Red asked  
"Nothing for me Red I'm just here to say thank you." Rose said  
"For what?" Belle asked  
"You gave me hope, I still don't sleep. And I still miss him, but... I have hope now" Belle smiled  
"Well you're very welcome, did he say anything last night?"  
"I wouldn't know I didn't sleep at all" Rose admitted Belle squeezed Rose's hand  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Someone, dropped this off for you at the front desk." Red told Belle brightly Red gave Belle a small box. She opened it, revealing a key labeled 'library'.

* * *

Belle used the key to open the front door of the library. Inside, she briefly looks around until Mr. Gold revealed himself.  
"We may sit in our library, and yet, be in all corners of the earth." He said,  
"You gave me the key." Belle said,  
"I heard of your interest, and I, uh… I made some inquiries. There's an apartment for the caretaker if you want it."  
"If… If this is some way to win me back after everything you-"  
"No, that's… That's… That's not why I'm here. I came because you're right… About me. I am a coward. I have been my entire life. I tried to make up for it by collecting power, and the power became so important that I couldn't let go. Not even… And that meant losing the most important person in my life." Gold said  
"Your son." Belle said,  
"Baelfire, is his name. After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths. Until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he'd escaped." Gold told her  
"Here." Belle said  
"And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do – wait for the curse to be broken, so that I could leave and find him." Gold explained  
"But instead of looking for him, you… You brought magic." Belle said,  
"Because I'm still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can't walk without. And, even if I could, I now know I can never leave this place." Gold said,  
"Because, anyone who leaves, forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look for Baelfire, you won't know him."  
"Magic comes with a price. Belle, I have to break this new curse. That's why I was using magic. That night you saw me down in the basement… I have lost so much that I loved. I didn't want to lose you again…without you knowing everything. Goodbye, Belle." He went to leave, but Belle stopped him.  
"Do you, uh… Have you ever had a hamburger?" Belle asked,  
"Yes, of course." Gold said,  
"Well, uh, I haven't. But I hear that Granny's makes a great one. Maybe… Maybe we could try it sometime?" Belle asked,  
"I would like that." Gold said.

_**Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

Outside of Granny's Diner, Dr. Whale approached James.

"You – we need to talk." He said James punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Whale demanded

"Sleeping with my wife." James said

"Kathryn?"

"Snow."

"Look, I didn't know, alright? I was cursed." Whale said

"Yeah, I got it. What do you want?"

"So… Is it true? People are saying that you're trying to find a way to build a portal back to your land, because that's where you think Emma and Mary Margaret are – that they're alive." Whale asked

"Well, the whispers can stop. I have no secrets from this town. That's exactly what I'm doing." James said

"But the land, it's… It's gone. Destroyed by the curse." Whale said

"Apparently not." James said

"Well, you having any luck?"

"Not yet. We're working on it."

"Does that mean that all the lands still exist?"

"Possibly."

"So, the Queen lied to us. Again. Are you sure?" Whale asked

"Remember who we're talking about." James said.

* * *

Jiminy answered the door to his office to find Regina standing there.

"Regina. Are you here to see me?" He asked

"I've been trying to keep my promise to Henry, but it's been difficult…" Regina said

"To not use magic."

"It's been two days."

"That's an excellent start. Come on in." Jiminy said Regina entered the office and sat on the couch across from Jiminy.

"It's just that, magic is the way I've always gotten everything." Regina said

"It sounds like it's also the way you've lost everything. Regina, this is your chance to start over – to earn Henry." Jiminy said Dr. Whale barged into the room.

"Dr. Whale, this is highly inappropriate." Jiminy cried

"Send me back." Whale demanded

"Excuse me?" Regina asked

"To my land. Send me back to my brother." Whale said

"Why don't you check the 'missing' board like everyone else?" Regina spat.

"Your curse only brought the living."

"Well then, I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid I can't send anyone anywhere." Regina said

"Can't or won't?"

"Dr. Whale, I have to insist, please. Go!" Dr. Whale left and Jiminy shut the door behind him.

"Sorry. What you said isn't entirely true, is it?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked

"About the curse only taking the living. The grave of your father's here, right?" Jiminy said

"I don't care about Whale or his brother. I brought who I wanted."

"Anyone else? If you want help, you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting."

"His name was Daniel." Regina began

"I preserved his body with an enchantment spell. He's dead, but frozen. And I've kept him in my family mausoleum."

"Because you couldn't let go of him. If you can't let go of the past, Regina, it's doomed to haunt you." Jiminy said

"You know what? I think this has been quite enough." Regina said Regina got up and headed for the door. Jiminy tried to stop her.

"Regina, wait. I… I can help you." He said

"I doubt it." Regina said and left.

* * *

That evening, Regina was driving home during a thunderstorm. As she was driving, a car cut her off and she stopped abruptly. When she looked up, she saw Daniel staring at her from across the street.

"Daniel?" Regina briefly looked away, but when she looked back, Daniel was gone.

* * *

James, Henry and Rose arrived at the stables in James' truck. The three got out.

"Alright!" James said he noticed Henry yawning as they entered the stables.

"Come on. What's with the yawn? This isn't school. It should be fun." He saw Rose shooting him a look

"Sorry"

"I couldn't sleep." Henry said

"Hey. I know. I miss 'em, too. Now, just think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become a proper knight. Say hello to your steed." They came to a row of stalls housing the horses. Rose gasped and stroked a bay horse's nose.

"Adelaide, oh look at you my ol' beauty!"

"Is he mine?" Henry asked gesturing to a flea bitten gray just then a paint stuck his head out.

"This one's yours."

"Really?" Henry asked

"He's a beauty James" Rose said

"So… How do I get on him?" Henry asked

"Oh, you're not riding today." James said

"I'm not?"

"No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle."

"Luckily, your grandfather and I will teach you." Rose smiled

"Like what?" Henry asked

"Well, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then, you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day." James said

"That's not riding, that's babysitting." Henry said

"Ah. Horse sitting. It builds an essential bond. The trust between knight and steed." James said

"Your grandmother and I did it" Rose added

"Okay. But, when will I ride him?" Henry asked

"When the horse tells you. I'm going to go check in on the dwarves – see how the mining's coming."

"And I got lesson plans to make" Rose said

"We'll pick you up later." James said as he and Rose left

"So… Anything you want to tell me?" Rose heard Henry ask.

* * *

Regina entered her father's mausoleum at the graveyard. Underground, she entered a room with a glass coffin similar to Snow White's. However, the coffin was empty and Daniel's body was gone. Regina rushed to the psych ward in the basement of the hospital. She realized that it was completely deserted.

"Dr. Whale? Where are you?"

"Dr. Whale?" She came to an autopsy room that appeared to have been trashed. The lights were flickering on and off, and there was a trolley with a bloody sheet over it. She lifted the sheet and discovered a severed arm. After Regina recovered from the shock, she pushed the trolley aside to find Dr. Whale sprawled on the ground and missing his arm.

"Whale? Whale? I know you took Daniel's body and you took one of my hearts. Why? Why?! Did you bring him back?"

"I did it." Whale managed

"He's alive?" Regina asked

"Yes. I brought him back but… He's not Daniel." Whale said

"What?" Regina asked

"He's… He's a monster."

* * *

Rose sat at her desk but couldn't concentrate her fingers itched and all she wanted was to sing so she got up and went over to the grand piano that she used to accompany her classes. She started to play a familiar song and then opened her mouth to sing, unaware Graham was watching.

_"There was a time when men were kind, _

_When their voices were soft, _

_And their words inviting, _

_There was a time when love was blind,_

_And the world was a song,_

_And the song was exciting, _

_There was a time,_

_Then it all went wrong,_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by,_

_When hope was high, _

_And life worth living, _

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving, _

_Then I was young and unafraid, _

_And dreams were made and used and wasted, _

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted,_

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft as thunder, _

_As they tear your hope apart, _

_As they turn your dream to shame,_

_He slept a summer by my side, _

_He filled my days with endless wonder, _

_He took my childhood in his stride, _

_But he was gone when autumn came,_

_And still I dream he'll come to me, _

_That we will live the years together, _

_But there are dreams that cannot be, _

_And there are storms we cannot weather,_

_I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living, _

_So different now from what it seemed, _

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."_ Graham had watched the whole performance and reveled in the beauty of her voice, the last notes of the song still hung in the air, a tear rolled down his cheek

"I love you Rose" she stiffened and his nonexistent heart beat wildly

"Graham?" She had heard him!

"Yes!" He rushed to her side in three strides. She looked around confused

"Where are you?"

"Right here" Graham grabbed her hand and this time was able to hold it.

"Oh my God!" She cried staring at her hand tears filled Graham's eyes

"Oh Rose-" before he could say more she bolted leaving Graham behind stunned.

* * *

Regina was standing outside of Dr. Whale's room at the hospital as James arrived.

"What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked." He asked

"You'll have to ask his doctors." Regina said

"No. I am asking you." James snapped

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt. It's the truth!" Regina cried

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?"

"Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel." Regina said

"The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened and… How it was her fault that he died." James said

"Yes, he did."

"Well, then how could he be back?" James asked

"Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… But he has." Regina said

"You don't know how? Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic. Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine." Regina said

"You have hearts here?" James cried

"In my vault. From our land." Regina said

"Whose heart did he take?"

"I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track. I need to go. I have to help him."

"No. Where is he? Look what he did – he's dangerous." James said

"Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise." Regina said

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina – tell me where he is, or jail." James told her

"I think it's like when you awoke from your coma-" just then Rose came running up tears running down her face

"Rose! What happened?" James cried

"I- I- I don't know, I was alone in the choir room and I was singing and when I finished- oh gods James I think I'm going crazy! I heard Graham's voice h- he touched me!" Rose sobbed

"How? Graham died?" James said

"It's Graham's spirit! I know it is!"

"What like unfinished business?" James asked

"It makes sense" Regina said

"He has unfinished business..." Rose's eyes widened

"Me. His unfinished business is _me_?"

"As I was saying" Regina continued

"He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables."

"No. Henry. Henry's at the stables." James said in horror.

"Wait what?" Rose asked

"Daniel" Regina said Rose gasped

"The stable boy... he's back?"

"And dangerous lets go" James said.

* * *

At the stables, Henry was brushing his horse in one of the stalls.

"Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So… Anytime. Like, soon?" Suddenly, the horses became spooked. Henry's horse pushed Henry to the ground and ran off. Daniel then entered the stall.

"You… You got to stop. You're… You're scaring the horses." Henry said then he saw the blood

"A-Are… Are you hurt? Can I help you?" Henry extended his hand towards Daniel, which caused him to have a flashback to when Cora ripped out his heart.

"Let me help you." Henry said Daniel grabbed Henry by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Regina, Rose and James arrived.

"Daniel! Let him go!" Regina cried Daniel dropped Henry to the ground, and James quickly pulled him out of the stall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Go. Go!" Henry left with Rose behind him. Regina was still staring at Daniel. Rose ran out to James' truck jumping into the driver's side Rose started the truck just in case

"You ok?" Rose asked breathlessly

"Yes, who was that man?" Henry asked Graham appeared next to Rose

"Tell him. It'll be ok" he said

"That was Daniel your mother's true love... her mother killed him when your grandmother was a girl." Rose said

"Then how-?"

"Dr. Whale brought him back somehow" Rose sighed and closed her eyes as she gripped the steering wheel

"Rose, it's ok I know why you left like you did." Rose shook her head

"Oh Graham" she whispered

"What was that Henry asked startling Rose

"It's ok," Graham said

"Tell him he can help." Rose sighed

"Henry, do you believe in unfinished business?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the stable Regina stared at a very alive Daniel

"It's true. You're really here." Daniel lunged for Regina, but James pushed her out of the way. James then shut the door of the stall and locked it. Daniel furiously beat on the door.

"It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?" He asked

"No, I won't use magic on him." Regina cried appalled James drew his gun.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Regina cried

"He's a monster, Regina! If you won't put him down, I will!" James snapped

"David, please! Just let me talk to him." Regina tried to physically restrain James.

"It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do." James said

"You have to at least give me a chance!" Regina cried

"Out of the way, Regina! Now!" James ordered he pushed Regina aside, but she was relentless and, again, tried to physically stop James.

"No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! Please!" Regina screamed

"Let me talk to my fiancé."

* * *

Regina unlocked the door to the stall. Inside, Daniel had seemingly calmed down. He slowly approached Regina and brought his hand up to cup her face, but, instead, he grabbed her by the neck. He slammed her against the wall just outside the stall.

"Daniel… Stop. It's me. I love you…" Regina choked out something inside Daniel changed, and he let go of her neck.

"Regina…" he said softly

"Daniel…" they hugged.

"I can't believe it's really you." Regina cried suddenly, Daniel grimaced in pain and stumbled back.

"Daniel?"

"Stop. Just stop the pain." Daniel begged

"How?" Regina asked

"Let me go."

"No." Regina cried

"No, I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm lost." Daniel, again, grimaced in pain.

"Daniel. Daniel, come back to me." Regina begged

"Can't…" he choked out

"But I love you."

"Then love again." Something inside Daniel changed again, and he turned back to his 'monster' state. He started to go for Regina, but she stopped him with magic. Hesitating, she then magically turned him to dust.

"Goodbye, Daniel." She sobbed

* * *

Still upset, Regina parked her car outside of Jiminy's office. Regina knocked on the door to the office. Jiminy answered.

"You're back." He said surprised

"I used magic." Regina said

"Why don't you come in and tell me what happened?" Jiminy suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Whale went Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop with a cooler containing his severed arm.

"When they say I charge an arm and a leg, that's meant as a figure of speech." Gold said

"Put it back." Whale demanded

"You want me to reattach your arm?" Gold asked

"Can you do it?"

"Of course. But first, tell me why."

"Because I want to use it again." Whale shot back

"Obviously." Gold said

"I meant, why bring that stable boy back from the dead? Why now?"

"I thought… I thought that if I helped her, she would return me to my world. I want to see my brother – to try to bring him back again." Whale admitted

"Again?"

"The first time ended badly. I need to return and try it once more." Whale said

"Well, it seems that's rather beyond her abilities. My condolences." Gold said

"Now, my arm. You said you can do it." Whale replied

"Oh, yes. But there's a difference between can, and will."

"Name your price."

"Say it."

"Say what?" Whale asked

"You know what. You came here, not the hospital. So say it." Gold said

"I need magic." Whale sighed

"That's all I needed to hear." Gold said Mr. Gold waved his hand, and Dr. Whale's arm magically reattached.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, uh, Victor." Gold smiled.

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry suddenly bolted up in bed and screamed. James and Rose rushed to check on him.

"Henry? Henry? Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're okay, you're okay. You're okay, you're okay." James soothed

"What happened kiddo?" Rose asked

"I… I just had the worst nightmare." Henry said the little boy trembled just then Graham appeared and wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

"He'll be ok" Graham whispered

"He's in very good hands"

"It's over now." James was telling Henry

"Okay."

"Okay? Here. This will help." James lit a candle next to Henry's bed.

"See?" Graham said

"A candle?" Henry frowned confused

"Yeah. They keep the nightmares away. Now, talk to me. What was so bad?" James said

"I… I was in this room, and… And it was red. And there was no doors, no windows. And these curtains… And they were on fire. And… I was in this corner." Henry said as Rose sat next to James on Henry's bed

"Right." James encouraged

"And… And… And… And I was looking up, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and…" Henry shuttered in fear

"Hey, don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream." James said

"I'll stay up with him" Rose told James as he left.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Rose asked

"Yeah" Henry said

"I think I know something that will make you feel a little better" Rose said

"What?" Henry asked Rose smiled

"Graham, he's here. Right. Now." Henry grinned

"Can he hear me?" Henry asked

"Tell him I can hear him" Graham said softly

"He can" Rose smiled

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Henry smiled

"Yeah, Graham when are you coming back to marry my great aunt?" Graham laughed and Rose flushed bright red.

"I don't know bud, but I'll never leave her side again I can tell you that."

"What'd he say?" Henry asked

"He said... he said that he doesn't know when he's coming back, but he's never leaving me again." Rose blushed Henry smiled

"You two will find a way back to each other I know it, I have faith."

_**Short but REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The dwarves were down in the mines, continuing to look for fairy dust. Happy attempted to gather everyone up.

"Pick axes down, brothers! First round at Granny's is on me!" Happy cried

"Come on, Leroy. We're going to miss happy hour." Doc said

"Granny's running a two-for-one special on mead."

"Just cause its called happy hour, Happy, don't mean you got to be there. We got work to do." Grumpy spat

"But you're tired. We all are. A break could help." Happy said

"Charming asked us to mine for dust – fairy dust. To help bring Snow and Emma back home. And that's…what I'm…going to do!" Grumpy continued to hack at the wall with his axe, until suddenly, he broke through the wall and fell through into another cavern. James was called to the scene; he brought Henry, Rose and Mother Superior along with him. He entered the mine and encountered Happy.

"Where is he?" Happy guided them to where Grumpy fell through the wall. Below, James saw Grumpy and several of the other dwarves, along with hundreds of diamonds lining the walls and ceiling of the mine.

"Are those…?"

"Diamonds." The Blue Fairy gasped

"They're back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?" Henry asked

"Indeed. We just need to refine them – grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?" The Blue Fairy asked James he showed her the battered hat.

"You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again." The Blue Fairy said tears filled Rose's eyes

"So, Mary Margaret and Emma…" Henry's face lit up

"That's right, kid. We're bringing 'em home." James said.

* * *

At Granny's, James, Mother Superior, Belle, Rose and the dwarves were celebrating with a round of drinks. Red was serving.

"To the dwarves!" James cried everyone cheered.

"That was quite a spill. Are you okay?" James asked Grumpy

"I've had worse." Grumpy laughed Red went to clear off a table, where Billy was waiting for her.

"A mouse."

"What? Where?" Red cried

"No. I meant me. I was a mouse. My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella's pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed on wood, but I preferred the cheese." Billy said

"And, why are you telling me this?" Red asked

"Uh, we haven't had a chance to talk since things…changed. I just wanted you to know who I was… Back home." Billy said

"Uh, can I, um, still call you Billy?" Red asked

"You can call me whatever you want, as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift. I already know Ruby. I want the chance to meet Red." Billy said

"Um, tonight's actually not great. Because-" Red fumbled for an excuse Rose and Belle noticed and went to their friend's aid.

"Uh, we, uh… We have, uh, plans." Belle said

"I'm bringing the movies," Rose said

"That's right, um… It's girls' night. I'm bringing the cheese. Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse. It has to do with the wine." Red said awkwardly

"Okay. Um… Maybe next time." Billy said dejected as he left

"Thank you." Red sighed

"I can spot a girl in trouble." Belle said

"And I've been where you are" Rose said

"Graham wasn't exactly one to um... give up easily" Rose blushed Red smiled

"He… He seems really nice." Belle said

"It's… It's complicated." Red said walking away. Belle turned to Rose

"Graham?" Rose smiled

"My fiancé" Rose explained

* * *

On the other side of the diner, Henry was drinking a cup of coffee. James joined him.

"Is that coffee?" James asked

"No." Henry said quickly

"Trying to stay up, huh?" James asked Henry nodded.

"Still worried about those nightmares?" Henry nodded, again.

"Well, don't be. Cause, when you go to sleep tonight, your aunt Rose and I are going to be right in the next room. Now maybe, lose the java, and go grab a cocoa." As soon as Henry left, King George sat down in the booth across from James.

"Congratulations, Sheriff. Quite a celebration." He said dryly

"What are you doing here?" James spat

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but, in this one, we get another go at each other."

"Whenever you're ready."

"It's a big moment for you, isn't it? On your way to getting your family back."

"Ah… Yeah, it must be hard for you. You know, watching good win." James said

"Good? So sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town." George said

"I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you." James said

"And I think you're a bitter, washed-up old man who can't let go of the past" Rose spat

"Aw look who it is the former princess Rose Red" King Gorge spat back

"I would rather have love than a title" Rose spat venomously King George ignored her

"Today the people may disagree. But I'm going to see to it that they see things my way. That they see you for who you really are. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd killed me when you had the chance." He told James

"The people of this town know who I really am. And they've seen me defeat you before. So, if you want to try and take me down, they'll see it again." James said.

* * *

In the back of the diner, Granny was welding a cage of sorts out of one of the walk-in freezers. James and Rose entered.

"Almost done. Let's finish clearing out those perishables." Granny said

"What the hell is this?" James asked

"We're making a cage. Know anybody who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas?" Red asked

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know. Nobody would believe it if you told them my lasagna was frozen." Granny said

"No. Why are you building a cage?" James

"Tonight's the first full moon since the curse broke. It's the first night of Wolfstime." Red explained

"I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago?" James said

"Yeah. But, thanks to the curse, I haven't turned in twenty-eight years. I might be rusty. I can't let what happened last time – what happened to Peter – happen to anyone else." Rose looked at her friend sadly

"What about your red hood? That could keep you from turning." James said

"If I had it. I've looked everywhere. I even went to Gold. It's not in town. I don't think it came over with the curse." Red said

"Ruby, I know you. I trust you. Snow trusted you. Wolfstime or not, you won't hurt anyone tonight." James told her

"Maybe. But I can't afford to take any chances." Red stepped into the freezer and Granny shut the door.

The next morning, Granny entered the diner. Muttering to herself, she headed to the back to wake Red.

"You awake yet, Ruby? Ruby, Ruby." She called when she got to the freezers; she discovered that Red had escaped. Scratch marks line the walls and the door.

"Ruby!" Granny cried.

* * *

Meanwhile Henry was in the burning room from his nightmare. He tried to defend himself from the flames as he yelled for help.

"Help! Help!" Across the room, another person appeared. He called out to them.

"Hey! Hey! Who are you? Where are we?"

* * *

Meanwhile Rose and Regina sat in Emma's bedroom.

"I have a question... about magic" Rose said Regina arched an eyebrow

"I'm listening." She said

"Can magic bring back the dead?" Rose asked biting her lip

"No. Resurrection is impossible believe me I've tried." Regina said

"But what if the person isn't entirely dead? What if their spirit is still earthbound?" Rose asked Regina looked at her surprised

"Then that changes everything, it would take a lot of power, about as much as Emma's magic, Gold's, and mine combined but if what you say is true then we could bring Graham back." Rose smiled

"Then there's hope," just then Henry cried out in his sleep Regina woke Henry up before the person from the dream had a chance to respond.

"Henry? Henry, wake up. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." She soothed

"Wh-what are you doing here? Where's David?" Henry asked

"He had to go kiddo," Rose said

"He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked us to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares. It's okay. You can-" Regina touched Henry's hand and he recoiled in pain.

"Ah!" Regina and Rose looked at each other and inspected his hand, and found a burn running up the side of it.

"Oh my gods!" Rose gasped

"Is that a burn?" Regina cried.

* * *

James and Granny searched for Red in the forest. Granny led the way.

"This way. Over here." She said they found Red asleep on the ground.

"Ruby. Ruby, wake up." Granny said

"Hey."

"Where am I? What happened?" Red asked

"You're in the forest. You must've fallen asleep here last night." James said

"I-I don't understand. You put me in that cage. You locked me up." Red said

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning." Granny explained

"Ruby. Ruby, it's alright." James said as she began to loose it.

"No. It's not. I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh my God. Did I do something last night?" Red asked

"Ruby, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There's no reason to assume the worst." James said as his phone began to vibrate. He answered it.

"Sheriff. Yeah. Okay. I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Red asked

"Somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery. I got to go check it out on our way back into town. Hey. Relax. Everything's going to be okay." James, Red, and Granny arrived at the docks via the Sheriff's car. There, they found Billy's tow truck.

"That's Billy's truck." Red said

"Great. Who do I call to tow a tow truck?" James said then he noticed Red

"What is it, Ruby? What's wrong?"

"I smell blood." Red said

"Where's Billy?" James asked Red and James followed the scent of blood. Granny discovered Billy's torso underneath the truck.

"Here." She called nearby, Red screamed. Billy's lower half was sticking out of a dumpster.

"It was the wolf! It was me!" Red screamed hysterical.

* * *

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Regina made Henry show his burnt hand to Mr. Gold.

"Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me." Gold said

"So y-you can help? It was just a dream." Henry said

"Well, what you're describing certainly not a dream." Gold told him

"Then, what was it?" Regina asked

"A side effect. You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about." Gold said

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. …Until now." Regina added Mr. Gold, using the kit of potions he brought along with him, began to prepare a potion. He carefully dripped the various liquids into a pendant attached to a chain. He then noticed Rose Red's glare.

"Relax Ms. Aldrich I'd never give the boy something that would hurt him. When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you." Gold said to Henry

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there." Regina said

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." Gold said he held up the finished product.

"A necklace?" Henry frowned

"You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please." Gold explained Mr. Gold extended the necklace to Henry, but Regina stopped him from taking it.

"Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?" She asked

"For a house call? You couldn't afford it. But this is for Henry. This one's on me." Gold said he handed the necklace to Henry, who, this time, took it.

* * *

James, Red, and Granny were still at the docks.

"It had to be something else, Ruby." James was saying

"No, I did this! We both know it." Red cried

"No. A few months ago, everyone thought Mary Margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn't do that. I am not going to make the same mistake with you!" James cried

"Mary Margaret never killed anyone. I have." Red said

"I know who you really are, Ruby. Even if you've lost sight of it."

"It doesn't change the fact that I am going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt." Red said

"Maybe this isn't the place to have this discussion." Granny said as a crowd gathered

"It's okay. I'll protect her." James assured the elder woman

"No! Lock me up. If the freezer couldn't hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people, David. Other people need to be protected from me." Red said

* * *

James locked Red in a cell at the station.

"You'll be safe in here tonight." He said

"Thank you, David." Red said

"Thank me in the morning. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy." James told her

"You already have. That thing. That she-wolf." James turned to see King George had appeared

"Get out. Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve her. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened." James said

"It seems to me, that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment." King George said

"Leave him alone." Red snapped

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?" James asked

"Justice. Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate."

"Never. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind." James said

"This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands." King George said

"Yeah, we'll see. You want her, you have to go through me." James spat

"I look forward to that."

* * *

King George had gathered up a mob in front of the Sheriff's station. He tried the front door, but discovered it had been chained shut. Not particularly bothered, he turned to address the crowd.

"We won't cower in fear of this creature any longer! We know who she is; we know where she's hiding. So why is she still alive?" Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Because she's being harbored by one person – David Nolan. How many more people have to die, before our Prince decides to act?" King George cried

"Yeah!" The crowd roared

"If he won't protect you, I will." King George rallied he gestured for a man to break the chains. Once inside, the mob headed towards the jail cells. However, they found the cell empty.

* * *

At the library, Red, James, Granny and Belle had gathered to protect and secure Red. Red had found a set of shackles.

"These should work."

"Thanks for letting her hide here. The Sheriff's station isn't safe." James said

"Of course. It's, uh… It's not every day you find out your friend's-"

"A monster?" Red finished

"Hunted. I was going to say hunted." Belle said

"The crowd's six blocks from here." Granny reported

"You… You have wolf hearing, too?" Belle asked

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel." Granny said

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down, is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy's death. I'm going to need your help. If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on." James said Granny and James left.

* * *

Belle and Red were at the library, alone. Red still hadn't chained herself up.

"You need to leave. The moon's going to be up soon." Red said

"But will the chains hold?" Belle asked

"Hopefully."

"Then, I'm staying. Think of it as girls' night. What's wrong?" Belle asked

"I know David wants to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again. Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me." Red said

"Okay, well I'm not." Belle told her

"You should be." Red said

"No matter what you might've done in your past, David sees the good in you and… And that tells me one thing." Belle said

"What?"

"That it's in there. So if we can all see it, why can't you?" Belle said

"You really think so?"

"Trust me. I'm sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation."

"Maybe. Maybe, you're right." Red-shackled Belle

"But the town's right, too. I am a monster. And that's why I need to make sure I don't ever hurt anyone again."

"No, no, no. Wh-What are you doing?" Belle cried

"I can't let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf; I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done."

"And they'll kill you!" Belle cried

"Isn't that what I deserve?" Red asked.

* * *

James and Granny were on the main street of Storybrooke. She sniffed Billy's jacket to pick up an odor.

"This way." She led them to a parked car.

"The trunk." James popped the truck. Inside, everything appeared to be normal. However, underneath, they found Ruby's hood and a hatchet in the spare tire compartment.

"The wolf didn't kill Billy." James said

"Ruby's hood." Granny cried

"So she'd be forced to change back into a wolf. So whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her." James realized

"Who would want to hurt my Ruby?" Granny demanded James smashed in the driver's side window and found the registration.

"This isn't about Ruby. It's about me. Spencer." James said

"King George?"

"He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me, so he created one." A wolf was heard howling in the distance.

"She's out." Granny cried

"The mob. They're going to kill her."

* * *

King George and his mob had now gathered outside of the library. Red howled.

"She's close." He led the mob to an alley, where they found Red hiding behind a dumpster.

"There you are." King George growled he drew his gun and went to shoot the wolf, but, before he got the chance, Granny shot the gun out of his hand with her crossbow.

"The next one goes between your eyes!" She yelled

"Ruby!" James cried the crowd protested angrily at James' arrival.

"Listen to me! Ruby didn't kill Billy. He did. He stole her cloak, and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf. All to get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should." James cried the wolf growled, causing the mob to start to move forward.

"Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood. She won't hurt anyone. She's just scared." James cried James slowly edged towards where Red was hiding, the hood in hand.

"Ruby? I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster." The wolf growled

"Alright, alright. Poor… Poor choice of words. Please. Ruby. I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the wolf. Ruby. Ruby? Ruby." James' hand was now inches from Ruby.

"It's me – David." The wolf stopped growling and obediently sat. James quickly threw the hood over Red, transforming her back into a human.

"You saved me." She said

"No. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew." James said behind them, there was a commotion amongst the crowd. They ran over and find Granny on the ground. James helped her up.

"What happened? Where's Spencer?" James asked

"He's gone. Go. Go." Granny cried

"Okay." James got into his car. Red joined him.

* * *

At the beach, Red and James found King George standing next to a fire.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Red spat

"I wasn't trying to hide."

"You killed an innocent man." James snarled

"He was a mouse." King George said

"He was better than you'll ever be." Red spat

"You want to make a deal? It's not going to happen." James told him

"I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"And what's that?"

"That you're never going to see your wife, or your daughter, again."

"What are you talking about?" James asked

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable." King George pulled out Jefferson's hat and tossed it into the fire.

"No!" James cried

"It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather, or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone." King Gorge spat James punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. James drew his gun and leveled it at George.

"David, don't." Red cried

"I told you – you should've killed me when you had the chance." James decided against shooting him, and lowered his arm.

* * *

At Mary Margaret's apartment, James, Rose and Red watched Henry sleep.

"He may never see his mother or grandmother again. How am I going to break that news to him?" James asked

"You won't have to." Red said

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…"

"You'll find another way."

"You don't know that." James said

"But I know you. And I know you'll never give up until you do. And David? You're not going to be doing this alone." Red said

"Thank you." James said Red turned to leave.

"Do you mind giving Granny a call?"

"Sure. Why? What for?"

"I may have left Belle chained up in the library. Somebody should probably…"

Unchain her?" Rose laughed

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. Where you going?" James asked

"I've still got a few hours of Wolfstime left. You helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time."

"What's that?"

"Run." Red left and they heard a howl outside and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Aurora was in the burning room from her nightmare. She screamed as the flames jumped at her. Suddenly, Henry appeared across the room, wearing his necklace. He closed his eyes, and the flames gradually subsided.

"Wait. Don't be scared." Henry said.

_**REVIEW! And remember THERE IS HOPE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Aurora appeared in the flaming room in the Netherworld.

"Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry!" She screamed. Henry appeared

"Hello? Hello?"

"Henry! Henry, it is you!" She cried

"Yeah! Who are you?" Henry asked

"My name is Aurora. I'm with your mom and your grandmother." Aurora said

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. They just want to come home. And they need your help."

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" Henry asked

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry jolted up from his dream. Regina, Rose and James, who were asleep near Henry's bed, were awakened by Henry's yelling.

"They're… They're alive. They're alive!"

"Who? Who's alive?" James asked

"My mom and Snow." Rose let out a cry of joy

"I told you, kid. I told you!" James cried

"Was… Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" Regina asked

"Her name's Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way –someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat." Henry said

"Who?" Regina asked

"Your mother."

* * *

Meanwhile Belle and Mr. Gold were having lunch at Granny's Diner. Granny served them burgers and fries.

"They smell delicious, Granny." Belle smiled

"They are delicious. Didn't take any dark magic, either. Oh, and, uh, I charge extra for the pickles." Granny said

"Mmhmm." Gold muttered Granny went back up to the front.

"I have a complicated relationship with her… As I do with most people." Gold said

"Well, it, uh… It did take me a little time to get to know you. They will." Belle smiled

"You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world's most powerful magic." Gold said Regina entered the diner and stalked towards their table Rose at her heels.

"Gold. We need to talk." Regina spat

"Do we?" Granny saw the incoming altercation and intervened.

"Folks, I think I may need to close early. Uh, everybody out." Granny said

"No. It's okay. We're civil." Regina said

"Yeah, for now. Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for twenty-eight years?" Rose gawked at her stepmother.

"Regina!" Rose cried

"Uh, I should probably just-" Belle cried

"No, no. Please, stay where you are. Whatever she has to say, won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get." Gold said

"I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us." Regina said

"And what on earth can that be?"

"Cora. She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."

"But she was dead. You told me you saw the body." Gold said

"Apparently, you taught her well. She's not, and she's on her way. And I don't think I need to remind you, how most unpleasant that would be for both of us." Regina snarled

"For you. I can handle Cora." Gold replied

"That's not how she tells the story." Regina said

"I won in the end." Gold spat

"Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time, you have someone you care about. This time, you have a weakness." Regina hissed

"I'm… I'm sorry. Who… Who is this woman?" Belle asked

"Someone you'll never meet." Gold assured her

"So you say she's coming. Where is she now?"

"With them." Regina said.

* * *

Later Henry was lying down on a bed in Mr. Gold's shop. Regina entered with a blanket.

"I brought your blanket…from your bedroom back home." She said as she put the blanket over Henry.

"Thanks." Henry said

"So, Cora… She's pretty powerful?" He asked

"Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am." Gold said

"Debatable." Spat Regina

"Actually, no, it's not."

"Oh will you two _SHUT UP_? You sound like two old ladies!" Rose cried

"You sure you're okay to do this, kid?" James asked his grandson

"I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heroes. I want to be one." Henry said

"Well, sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire." James said

"I'll be okay." Henry assured him

"Look, whatever he faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail." Gold said Rose shivered at the thought

"I can do this." Henry said

"Get on with it. Fast." James said

"Alright, Henry. Just relax. And soon, you're going to drift off." Mr. Gold said

"What do I tell them?" The boy asked

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear." Mr. Gold sat next to Henry's bed and placed his hand on Henry's forehead.

"Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon." Rose bit back a laugh

"That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill." Henry said Mr. Gold moved his hand across Henry's face, causing him to fall asleep. He continued the motions as he spoke.

"Yes, indeed a quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One – harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless, you're a mermaid… Or me. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell… That is where they will find it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurora and Henry both arrived at the room in the netherworld.

"Henry! Henry! Can you help us?" Aurora screamed

"Yes! I know what you have to do to stop Cora! You have to go to-" the flames flared out, muffling Henry's voice.

"Where? We have to go where? Wait. Where do we have to go?" Aurora screamed

"Rumpelstiltskin's-" again, the flames cut Henry off and muffled his voice.

"Henry! Henry, I…" Aurora suddenly heard a voice from an unknown source.

"Aurora!" Cried the voice

"Who is that?"

"Did you hear me?" Henry cried

"No! Henry, say it again! I-" the voice was heard again.

"Aurora."

"Did you hear that?" Aurora said

"No! Aurora, what's going on?" Henry cried the voice was heard again, this time more urgently.

"Aurora!"

"Do you hear that?" Suddenly, Aurora was sucked into a vortex and was lifted out of the room.

* * *

Henry awoke from his dream. James and Rose rushed to his side.

"Henry. Are you alright?" James cried

"Did you see her? Did you tell her?" Gold asked

"No. I… I didn't get the chance. Something… Something happened. She… She got sucked out of there." They all noticed that Henry appeared to be in pain.

"Henry?"

"Some… Something's wrong." Henry managed before Regina pulled back Henry's sleeve, revealing a burn. Rose cried out stunned

"Henry…"

"I'll go get so ointment" Rose said rushing away. Quickly locating a first aid kit Rose found the ointment when Graham appeared startling her.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"I just had to talk to you" Rose closed her eyes

"Graham..."

"You look tired Rose" Graham said

"You need to sleep."

"I'm fine" Rose said turning on her heel and hurrying back to Henry.

* * *

Soon Regina was tending to Henry's burn.

"Here. Let me take care of this." Mr. Gold said as he magically healed the injury.

"What caused this?" Regina asked

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back." Gold said

"Out of the question." Said Regina

"You're insane!" Cried Rose

"Not a chance in hell." Snapped James

"We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again."

"Look who you're talking to James!" Rose said bitterly

"Careful with your tone, Charming. I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke." Gold said

"Aurora is gone. Why do we need to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?" Regina asked

"Because someone will be there." James said

"Who?" Regina asked

"Snow." Rose stiffened

"Well, that's an awfully big assumption." Regina spat

"No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will – I know it. And I'll be waiting." James said

"James!" Rose cried

"You're going to this Netherworld?" Regina said dubiously

"I faced you. How bad could it be?" James said

"Uh... a million times worse!" Rose cried

"It's not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse." Gold said

"Well, then put me under one." James said

"No!" Rose cried

"If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up." Gold said

"Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home." James snapped.

* * *

Regina was preparing the potion for the sleeping curse, using supplies from Mr. Gold's shop. When Henry and Rose entered and watched her work.

"It smells funny." Henry said

"I know, sweetheart. It's a curse. It's not meant to be pleasant." Regina said

"So the potion's finished? Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop?" Henry asked

"Yes. We're almost ready." Regina said

"So this is how you do it – Magic." Henry said after a beat

"There are many ways. It's never easy." Regina said

"And… Have you been using magic?" The boy asked

"Henry, I told you I wouldn't, and I haven't. Except for… With Daniel. …And now. I've really been trying." Regina said

"It's okay. At least you're using it to help people now." Henry said

"I'm trying. And after this, I won't." Regina promised

"I know. Will David be okay?"

"He'll be…asleep. And in there, he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right now." Regina said

"It should be me. I can go in there without a curse and still come back." Henry said

"Henry. David and I have many differences, but, on this, we agree. We won't let you risk your safety. It's just not worth it." Regina said

"It is to me. He won't wake up."

"Unless, he succeeds. And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents, they always find each other." Henry left leaving Rose and Regina.

"This brings back memories" Rose said

"About what?" Regina asked

"When Snow and I were children, we use to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic." Rose said

"Hers was dark."

* * *

Mr. Gold was discussing the process to James. He had brought him to a spinning wheel.

"What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?" James was asking

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell." Gold explained before turning to Regina

"Your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors." Regina dipped the end of the needle into the sleeping potion, and then placed back onto the wheel.

"It's all yours." She said

"Good luck." Henry said

"It's going to be alright." James told him

"How do you know?"

"Well… How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I… I believed in her." Henry said

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family." Henry took the pendant from around his neck and gave it to James.

"This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe." He said

"I will guard it with my life." James said he stared at the needle, as Mr. Gold spun the wheel. Regina, Henry and Rose watched from the side.

"When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" James asked

"Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time." Gold explained

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" James asked

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… Good luck." Gold said, he again began to spin the wheel.

"James wait!" Rose cried

"You don't have to do this!" Rose cried

"Yes I do, I swear to you Rose I'm going to bring your sister home and then maybe Graham." James said before pricking his finger on the needle. He quickly went under the curse. At the last second Rose's hand darted out pricking her finger on the spindle and falling under the curse as well.

* * *

When Rose arrived in the Netherworld, she found herself in a dark room, lit only by a single torch. She picked the torch up and began to wander. All of the walls around her were mirrored.

"Rose!" Rose turn and froze, there Graham stood just as handsome as ever and _visible. _

"Graham?" She ran to him tears blurring her vision, this is the first time she had seen him in almost a year, and it was different then just _hearing_ him, _feeling _his cold touch, or even just his presence. She could _see_ him! His cold arms wrapped around her as she buried her face into his chest, he felt cold as ice but Rose didn't care, she could see him!

"I don't understand. I… How are you here?" Rose cried

"You went under the sleeping curse," Graham said

"At least you're sleeping." Rose laughed

"Looks like you got your wish, I'm asleep… and you can annoy the crap out of me forever."

"Oh admit it you missed me." Graham teased

"More than you can know," Rose whispered stretching up to kiss his cool lips.

"I love you." Graham whispered

"I love y-" But suddenly Graham was gone and Rose was alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina, Mr. Gold, and Henry were waiting for James and Rose to wake up.

"Come on… Come back. Should he be in there so long?" Henry asked

"I'm sure it's fine." Regina said

"I imagine they're just catching up." Henry turned to Rose worriedly Regina looked to Mr. Gold behind Henry's back, he shook his head.

"Graham, if you can hear me. Kiss her and wake her up," he whispered so quiet Regina didn't hear.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

In Mr. Gold's shop, Regina checked on James and Rose, who were still under the sleeping curse. Gently Regina brushed a lock of hair out of Rose's face. She looked so peaceful, it reminded Regina of when Rose had been a child. Regina had always felt maternal feeling towards the eldest of the two princesses. The fiery thirteen year old could be a handful but Regina loved her all the same.

"Any change?" Gold asked ruining the moment

"No. They're not improving. They need true love's kiss. They won't wake up until Mary Margaret and Emma come back." Regina said

"Until? Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?" Gold said

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked

"They're up against your mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink."

"Which is why you sent the message through David." Regina said

"Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that come through. It'll be Cora." Gold said

"And neither one of us wants that."

"We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal." Gold said

"But whoever came through would die." Regina cried

"Exactly. But, I'm confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task." Gold said

"Well, what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?" Regina asked

"Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?"

"If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well… You become the only mother in your son's life, now don't you? Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help… Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?" Gold asked

"No. I can't lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother." Regina said adamantly.

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone –including your son. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Henry –to protect him –if you want to be better, prove it." Gold hissed.

* * *

Later, Henry was reading the 'Snow White' story to James and Rose from his book. Regina entered.

"I think this time, it'll happen the other way around." She said

"You think so?"

"I do. Which is why I need you to stay here and watch David and Rose for a little while." Regina said

"Where are you going?" Henry asked

"Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place." Regina replied

"Really? You're really going to help them?" Henry asked surprised

"I promised you I was going to do better –to be better. So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely." Regina told him

"Wow. You really have changed."

"Be back as soon as I can." Regina promised.

* * *

Regina and Mr. Gold entered the mines. Everyone else had already left.

"I'm really glad you, uh, came to your senses." Gold said

"Let's just get this over with." Regina muttered

"It's right through here." They arrived to where the dwarves had found the diamonds.

"Ah, yes. Should suit our purposes, no?" Gold smiled

"How much do we need?" Regina asked

"All of it." Gold replied

"How are we going to do that?"

"With a little help from a fairy." Gold took out a wand.

"Dead one. Believe me, no one mourns her." He waved the wand and magically absorbed the power from the diamonds. The diamonds disappeared, and the wand glowed with magic.

* * *

Red frantically ran into the mine, where she found Grumpy staring vacantly up at the ceiling where the diamonds once were.

"Leroy! What is it? What's the emergency?" She cried

"Leroy."

"They're gone. They're all gone." Meanwhile, Henry was still reading by James and Rose's bedside. Red, Grumpy, and the rest of the dwarves entered.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold." Red cried

"What's going on?"

"All the magic has been drained from the mines." Grumpy said

"They stole it?" Henry cried

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Said Grumpy angrily

"Except the Queen." Said Doc

"…And Rumpelstiltskin." Added Happy

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret that… That means my mom lied to me." Henry said

"I'm sorry, Henry." Red said sincerely,

"We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret." Henry said.

* * *

Regina and Mr. Gold were walking through the woods towards the wishing well.

"You're certain the portal's going to open up all the way out here?" Regina asked

"There. This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora's going to come through." Gold said as they arrived. The two of them looked inside. The water below was bubbling.

"Unless, it's Mary Margaret and Emma." Regina said

"I highly doubt it." Said Gold

"It's time."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Regina asked,

They stepped away from the well, and Mr. Gold took out the fairy wand. He held it up towards the sky and summoned a thunderstorm. A clash of green lightning struck the well, which created an electric barrier of sorts.

"Doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this." Gold said, Mr. Gold and Regina watched the storm brew inside the well. As Henry and Red arrived.

"Mom? You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?" Henry said

"I'm helping you, Henry." Regina said

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked confused

"You're going to kill them." Red said before Mr. Gold magically sent Red flying with the wand, knocking her out.

"Sorry, dearie." He muttered

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry cried

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us." Regina said

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through." Henry insisted

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora." Mr. Gold said

"No. It won't. Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone." Henry said

"What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love –and that means you. And I can't let that happen." Regina said

Suddenly, Henry tried to run towards the well, but was restrained by Regina.

"You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!" Henry screamed, he managed to break free from Regina's grasp, but she quickly pulled him back.

"Henry! What are you doing?" She cried

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change –to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me." Henry said, almost as if in a trance Regina looked at the well,

"Regina." Gold warned

Regina approached the well and extended her arms over the electrical barrier. She used her magic to absorb the storm into her body, effectively removing the barrier to the portal. The power of the magic threw her back. Despite the threat being removed, no one appeared to be coming through the portal.

"No!" Henry screamed

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry." Regina said

Suddenly, a hand came out of the well and grabbed the edge. Emma pulled herself out, followed by Snow, Henry could scarcely believe it.

"Mom?" He whispered

"Henry!" Emma cried

"Mom!" Henry rushed to Emma and the two of them hugged. Snow joined in.

"I missed you!" Emma cried

"I missed you, too." Said Henry

"I missed you so much." When they drew back from the group hug, they saw Mr. Gold silently slinking away, Regina on the ground, and Red finally coming around.

"What's going on? What happened?" Snow asked

"She saved you." Henry said

"She saved both of you."

"Thank you." Emma said

"You're welcome." Replied Regina,

"Are you okay?" Red ran towards Snow, and the two of them also shared a hug.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him." Snow cried suddenly before following Red away.

"Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?" Emma said

"Indeed, I do. Welcome back." Regina said stiffly

"Thanks."

* * *

Snow and Red entered Mr. Gold's shop, with Emma and Henry trailing behind. James was still lying unconscious, and the dwarves are still gathered around the bed.

"David?" She kissed James, which caused the sleeping curse to be broken. A pulse of magic spread throughout the room. He woke up and gasped.

"You… You did it." He said

"Did you ever doubt I would?" They kissed again.

"No. Though, the burning red room did give me pause." Suddenly Snow looked up,

"Oh my God, Rose!" She cried in horror.

Meanwhile, Emma confronted Mr. Gold alone in the main part of the shop.

"We need to talk." She said

"Yes. I believe apologies are in order."

"No. No apologies necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here." Emma said

"Just remind me never to bet against you in the future, Miss Swan." Gold said

"It's not really a bet when the game is rigged, is it?" Emma asked

"To what exactly are you referring?"

"Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name again, and again, and again."

"Just wanted to make sure it would stick." Gold said

"The ink –it was there all the time. You could've gotten out." Emma said

"I was exactly where I wanted to be. You needed to find that, so all this could occur." Gold said

"You created the curse, Gold. You made me the saviour. So everything I've ever done… It's exactly what you wanted me to do." Emma accused

"I created the curse, dearie, but I didn't make you. I merely took advantage of what you are –the product of true love. That's why you're powerful. And everything you've done, you've done yourself." Gold explained

"So you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Cora… Tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me. By… By-" Emma couldn't finished

"By magic." Gold finished

"Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did."

When Emma returned everyone was gathered around Rose's bed, Snow was sobbing. Henry approached Regina, who was standing off to the side.

"I was right. You really have changed." He whispered. Henry wrapped his arms around Regina, who cautiously returned the hug.

"Thank you."

It was then Snow looked up and saw Emma, brokenly she sobbed out.

"Emma…" Emma went to her mother's side and gazed over her aunt's body,

"She looks like death" she said,

"Looks like we have some catching up to do." James said

"You have no idea." Emma said

"We need to figure out how to fix this," David nodded

Henry broke away from Regina and joined Emma. Everyone began filing out.

"I'll see you later." Henry called

As everyone left, Regina began to tear up. Eventually, Regina and Mr. Gold were the only two that remain.

"Congratulations. You just reunited mother and son." He said.

_**There I updated review PLEASE!**_


End file.
